


森林童话

by Ryomorin28



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryomorin28/pseuds/Ryomorin28
Summary: 一个甜蜜可爱又带着悲伤的童话故事，不老不死的人遇上了一个小姑娘。But still it's a fairy tale.





	森林童话

森林里住了个贤者，传言他长生不老，容颜未改。市集上的人们崇敬他，因为他会法术。他第一次来，给人们带来了火苗。他第二次来，给人们带来了充饥用的野猪。他第三次来，给人们带来了治愈伤痛的魔术。有好奇的小孩尝试在森林里找到他，结果是被一圈又一圈的林木挡住了去路，无疾而终。奇怪的是，来的时候会迷路的他们，回家的路上却畅通无阻。

大家都知道他长什么样，蓝色的斗篷，蓝色的裙摆，梣木做的法杖，还有绕在身旁的三只白犬。那人长了一头蓝色的长发，掀下斗篷来，就会看到他那双红色的眼眸。他被人们赞叹，那是世界上最美的眼睛。不定时地，他偶尔会从森林里走出来，人们对他议论纷纷，他在议论中走得慢慢悠悠，在集市上采购一些生活琐碎品。他从来不说自己叫什么，只说，叫我Caster就好了。

不知是谁说起，Caster收养了一个异乡人，是个女孩子。这件事一直没有定论，却被传得沸沸扬扬。某天他来到集市上，大家都在窃窃私语，直到他挑起了女孩儿的小裙子时，人们按耐不住好奇心，问他，裙子是给谁的？

“给立香的，她是我在森林里捡回来的女孩。”

“为什么不把女孩子送到城市里呢？这里明明更好些，而且会有更多的人照顾她。”

Caster摇摇头。其实是立香见到他后不肯撒手，更别说要离开自己和别人一起生活了，或许是因为初来乍到认生得很。反正他在森林里也没什么事要干，无非是四处走走，修整一下林子，和里面的野兽或者游魂聊聊天。噢，立香是他的白狗告诉他的，说这里来了一个孩子，当他赶过去的时候，她正靠在自己其中一条狗狗身上睡觉。

她很乖，也很胆怯。

再后来人们就看到了因为害羞躲在Caster身后的立香，瘦小的一个，才长到Caster的大腿。对方似乎是对于一下子来到过于热闹的地方而胆怯，Caster单手抱着她的时候，她就把脸埋在Caster毛茸茸的帽子里。Caster只好把法杖收起，两只手抱着她，轻声地哄拍她，和她说话，带着她去看有意思的小玩意。最后立香才咯咯笑着探出了头，斗篷脱掉时，人们这才看到，立香有一头明艳的橙发，就连眼睛也是温暖的橙色。

一开始是Caster带着立香一起来集市，慢慢地，Caster就不来了，只让立香把要用的东西买回来，偶尔他的三条大白狗也跟着她来。狗狗们机灵得很，叼着篮子站在铺头前，里面装着钱和写着要什么的纸条，把篮子放满之后又立刻回到她身边。她逐渐适应，变得开朗，和大家有说有笑，来的次数也频繁起来。立香在人们眼中一天天长大，从瘦小的一个长成了可爱的少女。他还记得前些年，立香的个子猛地长了起来，不知不觉就到了自己下巴。紧接着就是初潮的到来，她很难长肉，唯独那一年整个人着着实实地开始长起了肉，抱起来不再觉得硌着碰着，搂起来不再有着棱角，身材逐渐匀称，腰肢都柔软了起来。与此同时，她的脸蛋也逐渐长开，不再稚气，怎么都看不腻。

男孩们开始给她送花，跟她说甜言蜜语，可是谁都没办法打动她。不，差得远着呢，立香想着。毕竟，没有人能像他一样亲手种花，也没有人能像他，用所有美丽的字眼来夸她。他夸立香的话比那些年轻的男人说的情话要好听一万倍，于是在立香眼里，只有那个一直陪着她长大的男人。

谁都比不过。

等她从市集上回来时，Caster并不在屋子里，她把别人刚送的花放到茶几上的花瓶里，弯下腰跟他的大白狗说要去找他。这片森林很大，库丘林带她走遍了，别人会在里面迷路，只有她能轻易地穿梭其中。太阳已经快下山了，等她找到Caster的时候，他正盘着腿坐在一块岩石上，怀里抱着一只小狼崽。她还没来得及走到他身边，刚成年的几头狼便亲昵地蹭着她的腿，她弯下腰亲吻他们。母狼出现时，Caster怀里的小狼跳了出来，和别的狼崽一起争先恐后地抢着喝奶。库丘林站起来，拍拍身子，说我们回家吧。

两个人踩着夕阳慢慢地走回去，天黑下来的时候，Caster牵着她的手走着。她今天在市集上买了Caster最喜欢喝的酒，于是晚饭的时候她把酒拿了出来。洗漱完后她躺在Caster身旁，叨叨絮絮说起今天在市集上的事。

“今天你抱着的那只狼崽，是最近才出生的吗？”

“嗯，”Caster看着她伸出手把玩自己的头发，“稍微有些担心，这几天都去看了，出生顺利，之后狼崽们也没太大问题。”

她眨眨眼，似乎是想起了什么，“今天杰克跟茉莉告白了。”

“嗯？和你一起玩的那两个朋友么？”

“是的，一开始我不知道那是告白……我只是不小心听到了……后来茉莉跟我说，那是告白的话……茉莉听到之后脸很红，还很害羞，拉着我跑掉了。”

“哈，到底说了什么才让她这么害羞？”

“说的是，我想让你怀上我的孩子，我们组建家庭，之类的。”

库丘林噗哧一声笑了出来，床头的烛火摇曳，她看着库丘林笑起来的样子，也跟着笑起来。他真好看，笑起来也如同这片烛火般温柔，亮堂地照亮了自己整颗心房。库丘林感慨起现在的年轻人告白真是大胆又直白，她有些好奇，“这句话是什么意思？生孩子是怎么了吗？”

库丘林惊讶地挑眉，“你不知道？”

她诚实地望着他，“不知道，我是我的父母生下来的，他们也要生一个……孩子？”

“你初潮的时候，市集里那个女医师没告诉你这些？”

“她说，以后我要注意和男生的接触，还说我这之后也可以生孩子了。我还是不太懂，我有问她那是什么意思，但是她说，剩下的你来说就好了。只是我之前都没怎么放在心上，所以一直没问过你。”

“……这年头当医生的也太敷衍了吧，”库丘林无奈道，“这些事要我一个大男人跟你一个小姑娘解释，可是相当不好啊，哪天你再去找她问清楚吧。”

“哎——为什么你们两个总是互相推卸啦！上次她才问我我们有没有一起睡觉，我说我们每天晚上都一起睡觉，她就边叹气边摇头……”

“——难怪上次老子去市集被她用可怜的眼神看得我心里发毛，你真的懂她说的一起睡觉是什么意思吗？我身为男人的脸都快被你丢光了。”他叹了口气，摸了摸她的脸，“不过话说回来，你就是因为什么都不知道，所以就算长大了也要天天和我一起睡觉的吧……还真是让人一点都不省心啊，本来我以为你是知道才拒绝别的男孩子的。”

“你在说什么啦，我都听不懂，”立香皱起了眉，“拒绝是因为我不喜欢啊，他们送的花还没有你种下后亲手摘下来送给我的好看。”

“你有这点自知之明我也是谢天谢地了，起码还是知道什么是喜欢什么是不喜欢，不然麻烦就大了，”他闭上眼，“亏我用心养了那么久，一下子被别的臭男人拐跑不在我身边就更难过了。”

立香有些不明所以然，每次一扯到这些话题，库丘林总会回避不谈，或者说你去找那个女医师问，到头来还是什么都不知道，“为什么你总是不肯跟我说这些，明明别的什么你都肯跟我说，卢恩文字要怎么用，他们的伤口要怎么处理，偏偏就这个不肯跟我说。”

库丘林叹了口气，“我不是适合跟你说这些东西的人，等哪天有适合的人跟你说，会比我来解释好上许多。你可是我唯一在乎的人类，如果能给你更好的，那当然要把更好的给你。这些事以后再说，你该睡了。”

库丘林吹灭了蜡烛，跟她说晚安后转过了身背对着她。房间一瞬间陷入了沉静，直到立香伸手环住他的腰，轻轻地喊他的名字。

“库丘林，你喜欢我。”

不是疑问，而是简单的陈述，立香突然说出口的话让库丘林睁开了眼，一时间一句话都无法回应。

“我说中了，”她把头埋在自己后背上哧哧地笑，“刚刚你身体突然僵硬了。”

“喂——”

“你喜欢我，”立香依旧重复着这句话，“你是喜欢我的，我说的是那种喜欢，男孩子要把女孩子拐跑的那种喜欢。”

“你这脑袋瓜里都想些什么奇奇怪怪的，我刚刚是被你突然说的话吓到了，”他转过身重新对着她，微弱的月光下他看到那双无比澄澈的双眼，伸手抚摸她的脑袋，“还真是大胆的发言啊。”

她笑了，“你不敢看我了。我以前说谎的时候你就教过我怎么看一个人是不是在说真话，我都记得，你不许耍赖——你看着我，看着我跟我说你喜欢我，”她咬着唇，有些兴奋又期待，“就像我也喜欢你一样。”

后半句的声音小了起来，但他还是清清楚楚地听见了。她分得清那是什么样的喜欢，他没办法反驳，他输了，输得彻底。自己养了那么久的小姑娘，今天突然开了窍，反将他一记，但还是他熟悉的小姑娘，此刻像条小狗，要得到主人的认可和爱抚。

“嗯，我喜欢你。”他吻了吻她的额头，就像她小时候刚来自己家时，每天晚上他都要这么哄着她睡觉，不然她会做噩梦，可怜兮兮地半夜跑过来要和自己睡，久而久之，库丘林也习惯了和她一起睡一张床上。

“有多喜欢？”

长大的小姑娘要躺在他怀里，他把她抱住，“这可把我难倒了，要是以前，年轻一点的我估计还是能厚着脸皮说着很漂亮的话来哄女人吧，现在的我可做不到了。”

“以前的你会怎么说？”

“大概是星星月亮都要摘下来给你，这种庸俗的漂亮话吧。我可是在这之前，就已经把能用来夸你的词都用光了，现在一下子想不到别的了。”

立香在他怀里笑，“嗯，那你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

“记不得了，有点久了，大概是第一眼看到你就记挂住了，之后每看多你一眼，这种感情就越来越多，攒着攒着，就成了喜欢，不想把你让给别的人了。”

“你这些漂亮话和那些想泡我的男孩子有什么区别吗？”

“没有，”他承认得干脆，“本质上都是在泡你，但是我说得更好听些，爱得更深一些，比他们克制。”

立香从他怀里抬起头看着他笑，他低下头吻了吻怀里这个小家伙，对方倒是愣了一下，呆呆地问他，这就是所谓的接吻吗？

于是房间里再次陷入了沉默，两个人在黑暗里接吻，立香手足无措，吻技差得不行，还是要他一路带着，也不知道是不是初生牛犊不怕虎，刚掌握到一点套路就变得无比主动，吻着吻着就坐在了他的跨上，两个人十指交握，他仰视着坐在他身上的立香，一脸意味深长。对方也显然觉得哪里不对劲，似乎猛地想到了什么，“生、生孩子，是、是这样吗……？”

“大概吧，也没差。”

他伸手去拨开她的碎发，碰到她的脸，一下子烫得吓人。他笑了起来，把她摁倒在身下，继续他们的接吻，没完没了，吻到她累了，他才肯停下来。

“库丘林，”立香伸手摸他的脸，“我知道，我知道你不是人类，这么久了，你一点变化都没有。你以前跟我解释过你的存在，不过我到现在为止也不太懂那是什么……但是我会陪着你，在你这漫长的一生里陪着你。”

“从第一次见到你开始，我就决定了，这辈子我都会在你身边。”

“我比你喜欢我还要喜欢你。”

可是童话终究是童话，总会有破灭的那一天。连日的暴雪让她只能呆在还算暖和的屋子里，她清醒的时间越来越少，库丘林一直呆在她身边，一言不发，仅仅是在她盖了几层被子还瑟瑟发抖的时候抱住她。伴随着柴火细微的噼啪声响和呼呼的风声，她的记忆开始倒带，断断续续梦回以前和库丘林认识的片段。

难熬的雪总算停了，取而代之的，是难得的大晴天。门外千堆雪，在这刺眼的阳光下，温度反而更低。立香在这天，气色难得的好，下床走动也不是什么大问题。她戴上帽子，轻声问库丘林，她能不能出去晒太阳。

库丘林盯着她看的眼神很坚决地写着不——现在的气温很低，她还是个病人，但在她的哀求之下还是准许了——只能在屋子附近走动，不能再走更远，并且用新制的鹿皮兽衣将她裹得更暖些。

长时间的卧病在床使她衰弱，她走没多远就觉得累了，于是便靠在粗壮的树干上休息。库丘林坐到了她身侧，她自然不过地靠上来，头枕在他肩上。她似乎又困了，库丘林看到她合上了眼，呼吸逐渐均匀，阳光下她的睫毛根根分明，形成一个完美的扇形。

她猛地醒来，又送了口气，似乎是觉得挨着不舒服，于是枕在他大腿上，平躺着看着他，小小地勾起一个笑，“你怎么一直都是这个表情？我刚认识你也是，现在也是。”

库丘林没有回答，对话停顿了一下，她的声音变得轻飘飘起来，“我最近总是做梦，梦到你，梦到我们以前的日子，好奇怪，其实你就在我身边，为什么还会梦到你呢？……”

她断断续续又说了些什么，声音逐渐低下去，无非是那些旧日子。库丘林低着头看着她，她笑了，没再继续说下去，眼皮子打着架，困得不行。

“库丘林……”

“嗯？”

她的眼睛已经完全合上了。

“今天的太阳……好暖和……我要睁不开眼了……”

“别睡。”

“醒醒，立香。”

“不能睡。”

“……小姑娘。”

然而她就这么安静地，躺在他怀里/在这片没有边际的雪地里，再也听不到他说的任何一句话。不知道多久，库丘林抱起她，把头埋在她的发里，没有人看得到他的表情。

“又下雪了，你该醒了。”

“我们该回去了。”

“……立香，你醒醒。”

从他爱的人死去的那一刻开始，他开始衰老了。眼角的细纹飞窜，带着脸上的皱纹一点一点加深，他的蓝发失去了昔日的光泽，就连那双令人称赞的红眸也不再靓丽，他的身躯佝偻起来。库丘林以一种人们意想不到的速度迅速衰败下去，人们这才知道，原来他也是会变老的。

他很平静，就如同当时立香在他怀里死去一样平静。他安静地等待着自己那一日的到来，甚至早就准备好了一切。再那一日到来之际，他只是踉跄着躺进了坟墓里。

生要同衾，死也要同穴。


End file.
